Escolares SasuSaku
by Uyamiko
Summary: -Apuesto a que no eres capaz de dárselo a Karin – susurro el rubio – /La frente del pelinegro se sombreo y cerró los ojos pidiendo paciencia mentalmente./ -Sí, yo – respondió con su ceño fruncido – ¿Qué es lo que haces con ellas? Menuda, grandes ojos verd
1. Segundo Botón

**¡A leer!**

 **.**

-Te hago una apuesta, Sasuke-teme –El rubio lo apunto con una sonrisa zorruna en su rostro-

-No – respondió sin mirarlo, su atención estaba puesta en el celular que sostenía –

-Ow, eres un cobarde – le pico con el dedo su brazo –

-No soy un cobarde – gruño –

-Si lo eres, ¡eres una gallina 'ttebayo!

-Ya cállate.

-Con ese peinado, ya pareces una solo te faltari-

-Qué apuesta – cortó con un suspiro –

-Sabes que este es nuestro último año – sonrió –

-El mío si, el tuyo… habría que verlo.

-Como sea, quedan solo dos semanas para que sea marzo y por esto la graduación – explico –

-Ya se eso – lo miró con una ceja alzada – Explica rápido.

-Bueno, todas las chicas del instituto esperan saber a quién le darás tu corazón 'ttebayo – las estrellas en sus ojos hicieron que a su amigo pelinegro le diera un tic –

-Déjate de estupideces – tecleo algo en su teléfono y cruzó el parque para luego internarse al instituto, siendo seguido de cerca por su mejor amigo-

-Apuesto a que no eres capaz de dárselo a Karin – susurro el rubio –

La frente del pelinegro se sombreo y cerró los ojos pidiendo paciencia mentalmente.

-¿Y cuál sería la apuesta para ti?

-Bueno, si lo haces – pensó un momento y sonrió – seré tu esclavo por tres días, si no lo haces tú serás mi esclavo.

-No entiendo porque me junto contigo – gruño el Uchiha –

Naruto rió complacido al ver que la broma a su amigo estaba resultando mejor de lo que esperaba. Nunca perdía la oportunidad de molestar a su gruñón amigo.

Sasuke sintió su celular vibrar y supo enseguida quien era. Imposible no saberlo ya que se había estado texteando con ella por whatsapp desde comienzo del semestre.

 **-** _ **Es tu decisión**_

Sasuke suspiro y tecleo una respuesta rápidamente para después enviarla.

 _ **-Como sea**_

Al principio fue un mensaje por equivocación, una declaración equivocada que él respondió groseramente. Luego de una disculpa y una explicación, comenzaron los mensajes todos los días.

.

.

.

El pelinegro fulmino con la mirada el celular que reposaba tranquilamente en la mesa, de su escritorio. La chica no le había respondido nada más luego del último mensaje. Tomó su celular y frunció más su ceño.

Él sabía que era algo orgulloso, pero esa chica al parecer lo era aún más, tiro el celular a su cama y prendió su consola.

-¡Hola hermanito!– Por la puerta entro el mayor de los dos hermanos con una sonrisa y se sentó en la cama, ante la mirada fulminante de su hermano – Te extrañe – le guiño un ojo y se recostó –

Sasuke volteo y dirigió toda su atención al juego. Pasaron unos minutos e Itachi se soltó riendo a carcajadas sobre la cama, con el celular del menor en una mano y con la otra sosteniendo su estómago.

-Dame ese celular –se acercó a la cama con su ceño fruncido –

-Pero eres tan tierno -rió con lágrimas en sus ojos – Contigo m-me siento – una carcajada salió de su boca – diferente – risas – y creo que –más risas –

-¡Ya basta Itachi! –Corrió a él para quitarle el celular y el Uchiha mayor se levantó saliendo de la habitación – ¡Devuélveme mi celular!

-Espera a que se lo muestre a mamá – corrió más rápido pasando a la sala –

-¡No te atrevas!

-Niños – regaño Mikoto limpiando sus manos en el delantal - Pueden lastimarse – advirtió –

-¡Dame el maldito celular Itachi!

Itachi corrió a su habitación y se encerró en ella.

-¡Abre! – Sasuke desde el otro lado empujaba la puerta –

-No te pongas celosa, si sabes que te quiero – Exclamó en voz alta, mientras escribía aquello rápidamente –

-No te atreverías.

-Enviado – Rió alegremente. Abrió la puerta un poco y lanzo el celular de su hermano, para luego cerrar nuevamente la puerta-

-Te odio – mascullo el Uchiha menor –

.

.

.

Las semanas pasaron rápidamente, y luego de que Sasuke explicara la situación, siguieron su amistad por mensajes.

 _ *****_ _Yo también estudio en Konoha Gakuen_

Sasuke releyó el mensaje y sonrió levemente.

 _ ***Interesante, ¿en qué curso?**_

 _*Me graduare en tres días._

* _ **Y la señorita se digna a decírmelo hasta ahora**_

* _Nunca me lo preguntaste_

* _ **Nos juntaremos en la graduación**_

 _*¿Es eso acaso una orden?_

 _ ***Es una afirmación**_

 _*Una invitación, que aceptare_.

.

.

.

-Ya deja de dar vueltas, dobe – mascullo el Uchiha con diploma en mano y saliendo del gimnasio –

-Si claro, como yo soy guapo… seguro y se me acercan muchas chicas a pedirme mi botón – La seriedad de Naruto hizo que su amigo sonriera burlón – y seguro termino desnudo 'ttebayo – lloriqueo-

-Espero que nos evites el trauma.

-¡eres tan desconsiderado teme! – ladeo su rostro y lo vio tomando otro camino – ¿A dónde vas? ¡Oh! Quieres ser mi esclavo – rió – al final si eres una gallina.

Sasuke detuvo su paso y lo miro de reojo.

-Aún no veo a Karin, por lo que no he perdido – Anuncio avanzando más rápido –

Sasuke se recostó en el árbol que estaba en flor gracias a la estación. Reviso su celular y no vio ningún mensaje nuevo. Bufo y cerró los ojos, cuando sintió varios pasos acercarse.

-¡Sasuke-kun! – gritaron varias voces al mismo tiempo –

El pelinegro contó mentalmente hasta diez y abrió los ojos armándose de paciencia. Paciencia que tenía que ser el doble al ver una cabellera rojiza que se acercaba rápidamente.

-¡Sasuke-kun! ¿Me das tu segundo botón? – La voz chillona de la rojiza se alzó por la de las demás –

-¡No Sasuke-kun, dámelo a mí!

-¡No, a mí!

El pelinegro suspiro y sintió un leve tirón en su mano derecha. Una mano más pequeña que la de él y mucho más suave lo había tomado.

El Uchiha volteo molesto por tal atrevimiento y su voz no salió ante una enojada mirada verdosa.

-¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo? – Se escuchó el suave susurro –

-¿Tú?

-Sí, yo – respondió con su ceño fruncido – ¿Qué es lo que haces con ellas?

Menuda, grandes ojos verdes, y cabello largo… rosa.

-Me están pidiendo mi botón – respondió el chico volviendo su mirada a las chicas que estaban fulminando a la pelirrosa –

-Ah si – mascullo soltando al pelinegro - ¿Y?

Sasuke miro a Sakura con una ceja alzada, nunca se imaginó que la alegre chica con la que se texteaba era así. No esperaba nada, pero sin duda era más de lo que estaba esperando. Porque ella era hermosa, hermosa y extravagante. Y por sus mensajes, tenía además una mente rápida.

Única.

Aunque lo estaba matando literalmente con la mirada.

-Bueno, yo… -Sasuke se sacó el segundo botón y se acercó a la chica de gafas, ante una sorprendida Sakura –

La chica de ojos jade frunció su ceño, y tomo la mano de Sasuke nuevamente. Haciendo uso de una fuerza que no aparentaba ante su figura menuda, se llevó al pelinegro corriendo tras ella.

Sasuke sabía que podía detenerla cuando hubiera querido, pero no lo hizo y la siguió con una leve sonrisa en su rostro. La chica se detuvo y volteo a mirarlo alzando una ceja.

-Sasuke-kun… Dame tu segundo botón - murmuro con sus mejillas sonrojadas –

.

.

.

 **Universidad Konoha**

-Oye teme, ¿recuerdas esa puesta del año pasado?

Sasuke volteo la mirada de su libro a su amigo y elevo una ceja.

-¿Apuesta?

\- Karin, segundo botón 'ttebayo – sonrió – serás mi esclavo por tres días.

El pelinegro frunció el ceño y lo fulmino con la mirada.

-Te saldrán arrugas si sigues así, Sasuke-kun – la dulce voz de Sakura llego al lugar – Sonríe – la chica sonrió –

-Hmph – cerró los ojos –

Sakura negó con la cabeza y se acercó a darle un casto beso en los labios.

-Gracias por tu segundo botón, Sa-su-ke-kun -susurro -

-Para comenzar tus días de esclavitud, debes hacer mis deberes y rápido 'ttebayo.

-Tsk…. Estúpida tradición.

.-.-..

¡Les dejo la invitación a que pasen por el fanfic que estoy haciendo con **Lian Kirito-Kun**

 **'Harceleur:**

 _ **Siempre se había sentido orgulloso de ser muy discreto con respecto a su extraña manía de observar a cierta persona. Pero, un día, un estúpido descuido logró que ella lo tildara de pervertido. Parece ser que dibujar porno sobre tu vecina no estaba bien visto.'**_

 **¡Saludoooooooooteees!**

 **Uyamiko**


	2. Cabellos Rosas: problemas

Sakura no pasaba del metro sesenta, por lo que meterse en un casillero era un trabajo fácil. Especialmente era fácil para las personas que la habían encerrado ahí, frunció su ceño y toco nuevamente esperando que alguna alma bondadosa se apiadara de ella y la sacara de allí.

Se enfurruño y suspiro, no era la primera vez que se lo hacían. Raramente, sus compañeras de curso encontraban divertido meterse con ella, solo por su cabello.

-¡Agh! – Recordar sus risas hicieron que golpeara con más fuerza, hasta que los escucho –

-¡Serás estúpido! – Una risa estruendosa se escucho por el pasillo – entonces, ¿qué color?

-El rubio – respondió su amigo con seriedad –

-El rubio es…

Aunque su orgullo se viera destruido, no dejaría que la oportunidad de salir de ese lugar se fuera. Toco más fuerte la puerta y espero a que llamase suficiente la atención de los chicos que ella veía diariamente.

-¿Escuchaste teme? – Sasuke asintió mirando de donde venía el ruido – ¿Sera un fantasma 'ttebayo?

Sasuke suspiro acercándose lentamente, un nuevo golpe en el casillero lo alerto e hizo que se acercara más rápido y abriera el casillero dejando ver a una sonrojada y pequeña pelirosada.

-Haruno – la reconoció elevando una ceja –

-¡Oh, Sakura-chan! –Se acerco y la tomo de los hombros sacudiéndola un poco - ¡debes tener cuidado, hay un fantasma por aquí!

-Bueno –se alejo del rubio y le dio un tic en el ojo – Gracias por ayudarme – susurro en dirección al Uchiha –

-¿Qué hacías ahí, Sakura-chan? –preguntó con su ceño levemente fruncido –

-Solo me quede encerrada – respondió sonrojándose aún más ante la estupidez de su respuesta – Bueno yo me tengo que ir, gracias de nuevo - sonrió alejándose –

-Así que no las rubias – Lo codeo con una sonrisa zurrona –

-No molestes, si me gustan o no es mi problema – bufo –

Sakura corrió por el pasillo, y lo que había escuchado aún resonaba en su mente. Nunca hubiera creído que a el, le gustaran las chicas rubias. Se detuvo un momento y vio su reflejo en la ventana, toco levemente su largo cabello y frunció su ceño.

.

 **Sakura Pov's**

Cuando llegue a mi casa me encerré en mi habitación y mire mi reflejo por un largo tiempo.

 _-¿Por qué no pude sacar el cabello de mi mamá?_ \- suspire y me cruce de brazos -

Es injusto que la persona que me gustaba desde hace tiempo solo me dirigiera unas palabras, a la semana. Si, las tenía contadas. ¿Cuan patético era eso?

Me gustaba desde hace mucho, en Konoha solo había un instituto por lo que tuve la suerte de conocerlo cuando llegue a la ciudad. Todos muy "acogedores" – léase el sarcasmo – con la rara chica nueva. Sin duda creo que mi error fue que me gustase el chico, al que la mayor cantidad de las chicas adoraban. Uchiha no es el típico chico encantador, solo era lo suficientemente agradable como para que me atrajese en unos cuantos días.

No era muy hablador, pero su sonrisa compensaba eso y más. Si solo sonriese más seguido, estaría completamente enamorada.

-Vamos, Sakura – me regañe mentalmente – Debes hacer algo – Entrecerré mis ojos. Luego de unos minutos me di por vencida y me lancé a mi cama –

Tal vez ahora no se me ocurriese nada, pero ya después podía tener suerte. Rebusque debajo de mi cama y saque el libro que hasta ahora me tenía cautivada. No solo por sus amores trágicos, si no también por la magia en la que te envolvía al leerlo. Sin duda quería a alguien como Kai en mi vida – suspire soñadora – Alguien fuerte, serio y que además dejara su orgullo de lado por la chica que quiere. Amable, pero a la vez egoísta al quererla a su lado. Era obvio que los chicos como el no se encontraban, pero no costaba soñar.

Abrí el libro en la página que estaba y mis ojos devoraron el contenido.

 ***"-Tal vez, yo no sea la persona que buscas –respondió con la frialdad que en su voz era característica – Ó tal vez, sea yo deseando que no existas.**

 **-¡No digas esas cosas! –Cerró con fuerza sus lastimados puños, al bajar la mirada no se percato de la mirada de Alxeyn al verlo en aquel estado – Sabes que te amo lo suficiente como para seguirte.**

 **-¿Seguirme? – Se acercó unos cuantos pasos a él y su mano rozo su mejilla –**

 **-Lo hare – mascullo mientras una traicionera lágrima caía por su rostro – Dejare toda esta mierda que nos rodea y te ayudare.**

 **-Entonces ven conmigo – Pidió sellando su destino con una caricia que comenzaba en sus labios y terminaba en los de el – Eres lo suficientemente estúpido como para querer ir conmigo.**

 **-Lo suficientemente estúpido y egoísta como para no querer dejarte ir a morir – Afirmó – Si tú mueres, ambos lo haremos. Si tú vives, yo haré lo que este a mi alcance para estar a tu lado.**

 **Amores dolorosos, amores traicioneros, amores bondadosos, amores envidiosos.**

 **Envidia.**

 **Su cabellera rojiza estaba perfectamente peinada, las personas a su alrededor la miraban embelesados. Ella aún así deseaba que su cabellera rojiza fuese negra. Ella deseaba el poder que su amiga tenía. Danna deseaba todo el poder que ella, su amiga tenía. Y lo conseguiría a cualquier precio. "**

Brinque al escuchar mi celular sonar y me acerque a responder sin siquiera percatarme de quien llamaba.

-¿Diga?

-¡Sakura! –Quite el celular de mi oído al escuchar el chillido de mi adorada tía –

-Hola tía – respondí cansada, odiaba que me desconcentraran de mi lectura –

-¿Cuándo me vendrás a ver, eh? – Gritó. Si, eso lo hacía cuando normalmente estaba un poquito – muy – ebria –

-Estoy en período de exámenes – no es que no quisiera a mi tía. La adoraba, pero cuando se ponía a beber de vez en cuando. Era un poquito exagerada a la hora de demostrar su cariño - Apenas termine con todo, iré a visitarla.

Pase varios minutos convenciéndola. Todos los familiares por parte de mi mamá eran rubios, ya me estaba obsesionando con la idea ¡Pero no podía evitarlo!

¿Qué es lo que haría Alxeyn por Grow? Obviamente todo, aunque no lo demostrara. Si solo tuviera la mitad de su valor.

 _El rubio._

-¡Pero claro! – Chille levantándome de la cama – ¡¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes?!

Corrí a la salida de mi casa aprovechando que mamá aún no llegaba de sus compras y sonreí. Esta era la mejor idea que se me pudo haber ocurrido.

 **Fin Pov's Sakura**

 **.**

-¿Quién es esa chica?

-Su rostro me es familiar

-¡su cabello es hermoso!

Susurros recurrentes desde que Sakura había puesto un pie en el instituto, ella solo sonreía mientras una larga cabellera rubia brillaba bajo el sol. Hoy era el día.

La menuda chica antes-pelirosada, caminaba casi volando mientras pasaba por los pasillos.

-¡auch! – Se quejo mientras caía al suelo- ¡L-lo siento! No te vi.

-No te preocupes 'ttebayo – el rubio se levanto de un salto y ayudo a la chica que estaba aún en el suelo - ¿Eres nueva? –Preguntó al no haberla visto antes -

-Soy Sakura – respondió con una ceja alzada - ¿No me reconoces?

-¡¿Sakura-chan!? –Chilló acercándose a ella - ¡¿Qué le paso a tu cabello?!

-Solo quise cambiarlo un poco – se sonrojo y sonrió nerviosa –

-Se molestara – mascullo sonriendo con algunas gotas de sudor en el rostro - Y-yo tengo que ir a…. ¡a la biblioteca! –Gritó corriendo en dirección contraria a la chica -

La mirada verdosa lo siguió hasta que se perdió por el pasillo. Ella se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a la sala donde tenía sus siguientes clases.

-¡Pero si es la frentesota! – El grito vino desde el final del salón – ¿es un intento desesperado por parecerte a mí?

Sin decir una palabra en su defensa, agacho su mirada y se sentó en su puesto ignorando las burlas en su contra.

.

No lo pudo encontrar, caminaba cabizbaja a la salida del instituto y el calor que sentía en la cabeza aumentaba. Tomo la tira de su mochila con más fuerza y entrecerró sus ojos con tristeza.

- _Es injusto, hacer todo esto y no poder verlo. –Hizo un puchero, sus ojos estaban fijos en el suelo -_

-Haruno – la llamaron –

Su corazón palpito con fuerza y detuvo sus lentos pasos. Desvió levemente su mirada hasta donde la llamaban y el sonrojo cubrió por completo sus mejillas.

-Sasuke-kun –susurro –

-Así que es verdad – Mascullo con sus ojos entrecerrados – has hecho esa estupidez – cerro sus puños con fuerza y mordió su labio sin apartar la vista de ella -

-No sé a que…

-¿Eres tan superficial, Haruno? – Estaba enojado, eso se le notaba a millas de distancia –

-¡Claro que no! – Sus manos formaron dos perfectos puños, imitando al Uchiha –

-Tsk – dio unos pasos a ella y frunció aún más su ceño –

-¿N-no te gusta? – El titubeo de su voz dejo en claro su nerviosismo –

Los ojos negros de Sasuke se desviaron al suelo y suspiro, aún estaba molesto se notaba al sus puños seguir firmemente cerrados

-Da igual –termino por decir – Sigues siendo tú – murmuro para si mismo –

-¿Sasuke-kun, no te gusta? – Volvió a preguntar – Sé que te gustan las chicas de cabello rubio y…

-Eres mas molesta de lo que creía –interrumpió levantando nuevamente su mirada –

-Pero…

-Si haces eso solo para gustarle a un hombre, ¿Hasta dónde eres capaz de llegar? –se volteo molesto y avanzo hasta el salón-

-¡No es así! – lo tomo por su muñeca con ambas manos y lo hiso detenerse – Y-yo… Yo solo.

-¡Tú ¿qué?! – Exclamó por los titubeos de la chica, la hizo retroceder soltándose de su agarre y ella lo miro con lágrimas en sus verdosos ojos –

-¡Yo solo quería, quería que yo te gustase como tú me gustabas a mí! – Chilló ya con las lágrimas corriendo y salió de manera apresurada por el pasillo –

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, y tropezó cayendo al suelo por las lágrimas que nublaban sus ojos. Se recargo contra la pared y abrazo sus piernas mientras recargaba la cabeza en ellas.

-Sabía que eras tú, frente – la voz que desde que había llegado a ese lugar la tenía como único objetivo de sus burlas, se escuchaba frente a ella -

-I-Ino – susurro mordiendo su labio –

-Quieres parecerte más a mí, ¿no? – Sonrió aún más – eres tan ridícula que tienes que llegar a esto para poder gustarle a alguien.

Bajo su mirada, las palabras de Ino siempre calaban fuerte en ella. Tal vez porque eran ciertas. Ciertas y dolorosas.

-Crees estúpidamente que Sasuke-kun se fijara de la noche a la mañana en alguien como tú, que patética –gruño – el rubio no te queda – negó lentamente antes de abalanzarse sobre ella y a sujetar el rubio cabello con una de sus manos –

-¡Suéltame! - se levantó con dificultad y forcejeó con la mano que aún la tenía sujetada - ¡No me toques! –Gritó empujando con todas sus fuerzas el cuerpo de Ino que termino en el suelo –

-¿Qué? –Murmuro sorprendida – ¡Nunca vuelvas a tocarme!

-¡Tú, no vuelvas a tocarme! –la apuntó, Ino casi se ríe de la ironía, un cuerpo tan pequeño como el de Sakura había sido capaz de botarla al suelo –

-No me hagas reír, frente – escupió arreglando su uniforme–

Sakura temblaba por distintas razones, una de ellas era la frustración. No quería dejar que se burlaran de ella, más tampoco hacia nada por remediarlo.

-¿Sakura-chan? ¿Ino-chan? – Naruto miro a una y a la otra, al igual que su amigo a un lado –

-Naruto – saludo Yamanaka sonriendo - ¡Sasuke-kun!

Ignorada. Así era como se sentía, ver a Sasuke sonriendo a Ino y Naruto hablando animadamente con ellos. La hizo sentir aislada, nunca había sentido que encajaba en ese lugar, se llevaba bien con algunas personas pero no tenía amigos.

La chica de ojos verdes se agacho levemente al ver su celular en el suelo y se levanto con brusquedad para después dirigirse a la salida del instituto ante los tres pares de ojos que la miraban.

Sasuke frunció su ceño al ver caía algo ante la carrera de Sakura, eso que cayó fue quedando atrás lejos de su dueña. Caminó con paso rápido ante aquello que había caído, y se detuvo abruptamente al reconocerlo.

Estaba inerte en el suelo, más el lo miraba como si en cualquier minuto lo fuera a atacar. Se agacho a tomarlo y paso sus dedos por el, era suave y olía a ella.

-¿Qu-qué es eso? – Naruto lo miraba con extrañeza –

-Es de Sakura –respondió levantándose y mirando por donde la chica había corrido -

-¿Sakura-chan esta calva? – Chilló apuntando lo que el Uchiha mantenía afirmado - ¡auch! – se quejo ante el fuerte golpe que su amigo le había dado –

-¡No esta calva, pedazo de idiota! Es una jodida peluca – gruño – ¿Sabes donde vive?

Naruto negó rápidamente con la cabeza al sentir la mirada impaciente de Sasuke clavada en el.

-¡Mierda! Dobe – lo llamo en un murmullo – Parece que lo hice todo mal - susurro apretando ambos puños – Ella…

Naruto sonrió con tristeza, el sabía a lo que se refería su amigo y es por eso que no se había acercado demasiado a Sakura, su amigo por fin le ponía atención a una chica que no fuera su madre, ni tampoco Ino que era novia de su primo.

Puso una de sus manos en el hombro de el y trato de recomponer su rostro en una sonrisa de apoyo para el.

-Seguro y la alcanzas – rió con su mirada apagada –

Sasuke solo sonrió levemente antes de correr por donde ella se había ido anteriormente. Después de unos momentos, su respiración era errática y miraba en todas direcciones tratando de encontrar alguna pista de ella.

Se arrepentía de tantas cosas, la primera, no haberle hablado un poco más.

No haberla apoyado cuando su mirada brillaba con lágrimas de tristeza por las burlas de los demás. Aunque los golpeaba, insultaba y amenazaba sin que nadie más lo supiera. ¿De que servía todo lo que había pasado, si no estaba ella?

-Cobarde, cobarde, cobarde, cobarde….

Era todo lo que pasa en su mente por esos momentos.

Si no la encontraba ¿Qué haría con todo lo que sentía por dentro?

Ese día la buscó hasta tarde, y no encontró pista alguna de ella. Los días siguientes tuvo el mismo resultado. No la encontró, pero lo que si encontró de ella fue lo que dejo en su casillero.

Cuando fue el fin de año, meses después y ya había perdido las esperanzas de encontrar alguna chica de cabellos rosados en la ciudad, encontró la llave para poder encontrarla a ella. Los profesores no estaban en el instituto esa tarde y con mochila en mano se escabullo.

Recordó donde la solía ver encerrada la mayor parte del tiempo y abrió el candado que había estado allí todo ese tiempo sin ser tocado, con el mayor cuidado que pudo saco una a una las cosas que tenía ella guardadas en el casillero. Suspiro y con la mochila llena de las cosas que pertenecían a ella, se volteo a la salida.

-Eso es un delito – escuchó y se quedo paralizado –

-¿Sakura?

-Hola Sasuke –Sonrió levemente alzando su mano - ¿Me devuelves mis cosas? –Apuntó su mochila –

-¿Qué? – Mascullo entrecerrando sus ojos –

-Mis cosas – repitió avanzando hacía él – Estoy aquí por ellas – Se encogió levemente al sentir la negra mirada de el fija en ella –

-Claro – miró la mochila y avanzo hasta la dueña de la misma-

Apretó su mano con fuerza y mordió levemente su labio, con cada paso que daba, su cuerpo se iba tensionando. Después de buscarla en todos los lugares que se le ocurrieron y que ella apareciera frente a el. ¿Cómo es que se sorprendía de la reacción de su cuerpo?

 _-¡Yo solo quería, quería que yo te gustase como tú me gustabas a mí!_

Frunció su ceño aún más, no podía con aquello. Ella parecía tan indiferente a él, que era molesto. Su cabello estaba corto y aquello lo sorprendió mínimamente. Se armó de valor, no podía hacer más que eso, siempre había sido repelente con el género femenino, no era algo que pudiese evitar por mucho que lo deseara. Y ellas no ayudaban en nada cuando se pegaban a él.

-Tú cabello –su mandíbula estaba apretada mientras la escaneaba con su mirada –

-Me lo he cortado, era molesto tenerlo largo – Sonrió levemente y estiro sus manos para sostener las cosas que el Uchiha le tendía – Gracias.

Sasuke vio como Sakura movió sus labios diciendo alguna otra cosas, el solo podía ver las expresiones que ella hacía. Noto cuando ella cambio de expresión al notar que él no ponía atención a lo que decía.

No era que no tuviese interés a lo que ella decía, lo que pasaba es que ella estuviese en esos momentos con él, era casi irreal después de que se fuera.

-Debo irme –apuntó la salida y su sonrisa se hizo forzada – Me están esperando.

Hasta ese momento, no se había percatado de que había una sombra en la entrada. La sombra era más alta que el, y se notaba que estaba con sus brazos cruzados y sentía la mirada sobre el.

-Espera –Aunque su voz, no era fuerte, si era firme – debo responderte a lo que me dijiste cuando te fuiste…

-Ya no digas nada, siento haber dicho lo que dije –Su sonrisa titubeo, antes de que continuara – Seguro era molesto escuchar, como la mayoría de las chicas se declaraban a ti todos los días –Rodo sus verdes ojos y afirmo con más fuerza las cosas que sostenía –

-¡Sakura! –La voz que dijo su nombre se notaba fastidiada, y al ser de un joven Sasuke se tensó levemente – Ya vámonos.

-Ya voy, Retsu –volteo hasta la sombra y luego volvió su cabeza en dirección al Uchiha – Debo irme, fue un gusto volver a hablar contigo Sasuke-kun.

Le dedico una última sonrisa antes de voltearse completamente y correr en dirección a la salida.

 _-Recuerdo esta escena, es igual a la de la última vez que la vi –_ Se fijó en ella, que ya estaba junto a la sombra que volteo a mirarlo – _Solo que, las lágrimas fueron cambiadas por un sonrisa. Falsa._

 _.-.-.-._

 _ **Los cambios siempre son buenos. Eso es lo que siempre le decía su madre, con una sonrisa en su rostro. No le quedaba más que creerle, ya que ella con una sonrisa tenía a los tres miembros masculinos de la casa a sus órdenes. Y si una sonrisa no funcionaba, siempre su mal humor podía salir a flote.**_

 _ **Salió un gruñido audible de sus labios, su hermano siempre terminaba de zafarse de las compras con la excusa de estar estudiando. Una excusa que siempre le funcionaba de manera inexplicable. Miro la lista de las compras para el postre, fulminándola. Tomo un carro, y los escalofríos llegaron a él al sentir la mirada de unas mujeres un poco mayores.**_

 _ **Las ignoro y se enfocó en llegar hasta los ingredientes que hacían falta.**_

 _ **-Chocolate amargo, bueno, es amargo – Hizo una mueca con los labios, tomó una de las cajas que estaban en el estante y la dejo sin cuidado en el carro – Azúcar –Desvió su mirada de la lista para pasearla por el lugar buscando la dichosa azúcar.**_

 _ **No encontraba el azúcar que necesitaba para poder volver a casa, pero cerca de un estante había algo de apariencia empalagosamente dulce. Rosa.**_

 _ **Ella había sentido la mirada del chico en su espalda y volteo levemente, fueron solo unos segundos el momento que sus miradas quedaron fijas en el del otro. Pero esos segundos, fueron suficientes como para que ella desviara su mirada, sonrojada.**_

 _ **-Disculpe, señorita – Una mujer se acercó a ella, preguntándole algo de algún precio, lo común al ella trabajar ahí-**_

 _ **La vio sonreír amablemente antes de responder a la mujer, que luego de unos minutos se fue con una sonrisa satisfecha.**_

 _ **-¿Sabes dónde está el azúcar? –La pregunta escapo de sus labios sin pensarlo demasiado-**_

 _ **Sakura no respondió solo apunto en el estante frente a ella con una leve sonrisa nerviosa adornando sus labios, antes de voltearse y seguir con lo que estaba haciendo.**_

 _ **Ignorado, así es como el pelinegro se sentía en esos momentos. Se adelantó hasta llegar al estante empujando su carrito, y tomo una bolsa de azúcar antes de lanzarla junto al chocolate. Sin entender el porqué, estaba buscando tontamente una excusa para volver a hablarle a la menuda chica que en esos instantes se dirigía a la puerta de los empleados.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **-Tardaste Sasuke-chan –Mikoto levanto su mirada de las bolsas para toparse con la siempre inexpresiva de su hijo –**_

 _ **-Estaba lleno –Respondió a la muda pregunta que estaba haciendo su madre–**_

 _ **El instinto de madre es el más acentuado que tienen las mujeres, y es porque ellas llevaron al pequeño ser que fue creciendo. Y porque en algún momento de su vida, ambos estaban conectados. Así como el hijo siente las emociones de su madre cuando está en el vientre, la madre tenía la capacidad de sentir lo que su hijo tenía. E irónicamente, Mikoto sabía que algo había cambiado en él.**_

 _ **.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

- _Cobarde, no seas cobarde… Ya le has perdido una vez, sin siquiera lograr cruzar más palabras de las que realmente hubieras querido cruzar ¿Lo permitirás, otra vez?_

La respuesta a aquella pregunta era obviamente no, y entonces ¿por qué es que no hacía nada? Nunca hacía nada, y no decía nada.

¿Es que estaba con ese tipo? No, eso no era posible…

Cuando se vio a si mismo corriendo para darle alcance a ambos, su mirada recorría el lugar por donde se había ido. Entonces la vio nuevamente, parecía discutir algo con el tipo.

Desde su pequeña estatura lo apuntaba desafiante. Y Sasuke de nuevo al verla, no sabía que decir.

Se quedó a unos pasos de ellos, tal vez esperando ser visto.

-¡No quiero Retsu! –Sus ojos estaban fijos en los ojos del chico, que guardaba con una mueca burlona en sus labios –

-Enana, las personas nos están mirando –El trataba de aguantar la risa que quería escaparse – Yo no tengo problema, mi gorro me cubre – Comento apuntando la prenda que tapaba parte de su cabeza–

-Le diré a ma… -Las palabras quedaron a mitad de camino al ver al chico que la miraba intensamente detrás de Retsu –

-¿Podemos hablar? –Se decidió por fin ha gesticular palabra al ver que ella ya había reparado en su presencia – Solo será un momento –Agregó al ver su indecisión –

-Tienes cinco minutos –Bufo Retsu dándole una última mirada a la pelirosada –

Sasuke espero a que el chico se alejara unos pasos antes de acercarse a ella, mordió su labio y sonrió levemente antes de decidirse a hablar ¿Pero qué decir?

-Sasuke-kun, esto no es necesario. De verdad –Suspiro y sus ojos brillaron levemente ante el sol que a esas horas estaba brillando tímidamente –

-Te declaraste y luego te fuiste corriendo. Creo tener derecho a dar una respuesta a aquella declaración –Su balbuceo hizo sonreír a Sakura –

-Ya conocía la respuesta antes de que yo me declarara –Sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente y cerro sus puños – Ino me lo explicaba muy bien cada vez que me acercaba a ti. Me comporte de manera patética –Cerro sus labios fuertemente, miro que el Uchiha diría algo – _Me dirá que sí, que soy patética. Pero no quiero oírlo de sus labios –_ Con rapidez interrumpió lo que el Uchiha frente a ella estaba por decir – ¡Lo siento, mucho! -Hizo una leve reverencia con sus ojos fuertemente cerrados - ¡Siento mucho las burlas que pude provocar con mis acciones!

Sasuke bufo frustrado, ella estaba decidida a no dejarlo hablar. Aquello no estaba en sus planes, había estado mucho tiempo en silencio y eso solo había provocado una serie de malos entendidos.

Malos entendidos que no estaba dispuesto a repetir.

-¡Les quedan treinta segundos! –Se escuchó nuevamente la voz del chico, que esperaba con sus brazos cruzados más allá –

-Debo irme, no nos volveremos a cruzar nuevamente y… - Salió un sonido leve quejido al ser tomada de sus brazos y acercada al cuerpo del Uchiha – ¿Sasuke-kun?

-¡Déjame hablar de una maldita vez, Sakura! –Su tono hizo que el chico que miraba la escena se acercara con pasos rápidos – Siempre eres así se molesta, tan molesta que no logro entender tus acciones. –Tomo aire y bajo su rostro a sus zapatos – La… La primera vez que te vi, fue en ese supermercado. Tu cabello fue lo primero que capto mi atención, l-luego te vi sonreír y ya no pude, no puede sacar tu sonrisa de mis recuerdos. –Su voz termino en un susurro y mordió su labio nervioso-

-Sasuke-kun ¿qué estás?

-¡Quería hablarte! –La interrumpió negando con su cabeza sin levantar su mirada – Quería hacerlo, pero no sabía cómo. Luego llegaste a estudiar, te vi y aun así no encontraba las palabras para hacerlo. ¡Soy un cobarde! Nunca había sentido esto por nadie y no sabía cómo reaccionar a lo que tú me provocabas.

Sasuke balbuceaba incoherencias, mientras los dos únicos espectadores tenían sus ojos sorprendidos.

-No me hablabas, me evitabas y eso me frustraba –Levanto su negra mirada y la enfoco en los ojos de ella – Nunca pensé que tú te sintieras igual que yo, Sakura.

Reuniendo coraje y con sus manos temblando Sasuke término de acercar a Sakura dejándola en una cálida prisión.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –Retsu termino de acercarse preparado para separar a aquel acosador –

-No puedes irte, no sin dejarme hacer esto.

Ambos eran inexpertos y más que un beso fue un toque de labios. Sakura abrió sus ojos sorprendida y Sasuke cerraba los suyos con fuerza.

-¡Aléjate de ella!

Con fuerza ambos fueron separados, el pelinegro se vio sorprendido en el suelo.

-No sé quién te crees ¡Pero no te permitiré aprovecharte de ella! –Lo apunto enojado y frunció más su ceño al ver a la de ojos verdes tocar tímidamente sus labios – ¡Has profanado sus labios! ¡Te matare, cabrón!

Se acercó unos pasos hasta él y tomo de sus ropas a aquel acosador.

-¡Retsu! –Sakura sonrió nerviosa y tomo su mano, que en esos momentos estaba hecho un puño –

-¡Quítate, este mocoso aprenderá a respetarte! –Movió su mano, sin resultado –

-Pe-pero Retsu –Chilló mientras se sonrojaba –Es Sasuke-kun

-¡¿Y eso qué!? –Gruño –

-Ya basta –Sasuke apretó su mandíbula y llevo sus manos al puño cerrado que tenía Retsu afirmando su ropa – No te quedaras con Sakura, ella se me declaro primero –Sonrió con orgullo haciendo una mueca burlona, Sakura parecía un tomate a su lado y boqueo sin emitir palabras –

-¿Qué? –Su mirada se desvió a la única chica que se hizo pequeña ante su mirada reprochadora –

-¡Ya paren! Ya suelta a Sasuke-kun, Retsu –Ordeno cruzándose de brazos, ambos chicos la miraron sin decir palabra. Desde su baja estatura era intimidante – Debemos ir a casa –Cuchicheo entre dientes –

-Yo te llevare –Sasuke camino hasta ella ignorando como su compañero rechinaba los dientes – Además tenemos cosas que hablar.

Cuando Sasuke tomo la mano de Sakura y camino obligándola a avanzar con él, ignorando los gruñidos del otro chico. Sintió que era golpeado por detrás y cayo de bruces al suelo.

-¡Sasuke-kun! –Fue lo último que escucho en su conciencia –

Retsu sonrió y avanzo hasta la pareja.

-Ahora sí, vámonos –Camino ignorando al inconsciente Uchiha – ¿Qué esperas?

-¡Ayúdame a levantarlo! –Tomo su frío rostro y se sonrojo levemente ante lo suave que era, aquello hizo que recibirá una mirada matadora de su acompañante consiente – ¡Hablo enserio!

-Ya, como sea–Se rindió – ¿Dónde lo llevaremos? –Lo tomo de un brazo y con ayuda de Sakura lo subieron a su espalda –

-Lo llevaremos a casa –Respondió ignorando conscientemente la mirada de Retsu –

El camino entre los tres fue silencioso, Retsu caminaba detrás de Sakura refunfuñando y diciendo maldiciones entre dientes.

El hogar de Sakura es una casa ubicada en un barrio de clase media, un jardín que se notaba cuidado y un cerezo plantado le daba un toque hogareño.

Sakura se adelantó a tocar la puerta y por ella se asomó Mebuki con una sonrisa, que fue borrada al ver a Retsu con el chico pelinegro en su espalda.

-¿Q-quién es él? –Pregunto a su hija con la mirada fija en Retsu y Sasuke –

-Él es Sasuke, mamá –Sakura se sonrojo y sonrío cálidamente –

Retsu sintió un movimiento en su espalda y la miro con una ceja alzada. Mebuki los hizo entrar y dejaron a Sasuke en un sillón.

Minutos después Sasuke comenzó a fruncir su ceño, y a abrir sus ojos lentamente. Enfoco mejor entre la luz de la habitación y vio un borrón rosa, sonrió en dirección a la única persona con ese color de cabello que conocía.

-¿Por qué ese chico te mira con cara de drogado, Retsu? -Mebuki sonrió a la mirada fulminante de Retsu –

-¡Deja de mirarme, estúpido! –Gruño alzando un puño en su dirección – Debí golpearte más fuerte.

-¿Sakura? –Paso su mirada por la habitación y se sonrojo al verla sonreír sentada a un lado de su mamá-

-¿Estas bien, Sasuke-kun? – El nombrado asintió con la cabeza e hizo un gesto al sentir una leve molestia – Ella es mi mamá, Haruno Mebuki.

-Un gusto, Sasuke ¿no? –La mujer de cabello rubio sonrió amigable –

-Uchiha Sasuke, señora –Se acercó y tendió su mano con la seriedad que lo caracterizaba –

-¡Oh! Dime Mebuki –Chillo sonrojada – No soy tan vieja –De reojo capto la mirada de la otra persona allí presente – Ese mal educado de allí, es Retsu.

Ambos se fulminaron con la mirada, celos.

-Bien, quiero que me expliquen por qué Sasuke venía en la espalda de Retsu –Sakura y Retsu se pusieron nerviosos conocían aquel tono –

-Retsu golpeo a Sasuke-kun – Chillo Sakura sonrojada –

-¡Retsu! –La mirada de todos cayó en el mencionado –

-¡Beso a Sakura! –Lo apuntó con sus ojos entrecerrados – No sé quién se crea este idiota, pero Sakura debe hacerse respetar.

-¡No te metas! –Gruño –

-Quiero que Sakura sea mi novia –Se escuchó el susurro de Sasuke por la habitación, todos se quedaron en silencio –

El pelinegro se removió inquieto al sentir esos ojos en su dirección. Dos miradas sorprendidas, una que se había estrechado en su dirección.

-¡Te matare! –Retsu se lanzó sobre él, siendo esta vez esquivado por el Uchiha-

-¡Haruno Retsu! –El silencio volvió a reinar, el grito provenía del padre de ambos Haruno – ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

-¡Este idiota, beso a Sakura! –Lo apunto con un dedo acusador – ¡Y ahora quiere que ella sea su novia!

Sasuke trago en seco al verse metido en medio de la disputa de aquella familia, aquellas palabras solo habían salido de su boca.

-Mátalo, Retsu –Kizashi sonrió con maldad acompañando a Retsu con aquella aura de maldad rodeándolos–


End file.
